


Truth-Telling

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can wring the truth from Draco. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth-Telling

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Enticements:** Possessive Harry. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HD_Fluff"'s prompt #124: soulmate marks, matching tattoos or other marks that indicate "we belong together”. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Truth-Telling 

~

Harry’s fingers trailed over Draco’s stomach, making patterns in the drying come. “I thought you were mad when you first suggested this, you know.” 

Draco, still catching his breath, turned his head to look at Harry. “As I recall, _you’re_ the one who suggested this. I would have been quite willing to wait until our date tonight, but you’re the one who dragged me away from my desk for a quick lunch shag.”

Harry laughed softly. “No, not that.” His eyes darkened. “Although I think that was one of my more brilliant ideas.” 

Draco agreed wholeheartedly, but it didn’t do to agree with Harry all the time. He shifted so that he was lying on his side, facing Harry. “If you don’t mean sex, then what are you talking about?” 

Harry sat up, leaning over Draco. “Our matching tattoos.” He rested his finger lightly against Draco’s Liondragon tattoo’s tail, smiling when the tattoo rubbed against it. “He likes me.” 

Draco shivered. It always felt strange when Harry touched it. Ever since they’d got them together one night while they’d been out drinking, it almost felt as if they were bonded as a result. Not that Draco believed in such nonsense. “He just likes being touched,” Draco corrected. “I’m not sure if it’s just you, though—”

Harry, focussed on the tattoo, looked up at Draco, eyes narrowed. “Who else has been touching you?” he asked, voice hard. 

Fuck, but he was hot when he was angry. Draco swallowed hard. “Well, no one at the moment,” he said lightly, tone teasing. “You keep me too busy to entertain my other lovers.” 

Shifting, Harry pressed himself against Draco, kissing him fiercely, possessively, his thumb continuing to stroke the tattoo even as he plundered Draco’s mouth. “Good,” he ground out when their mouths separated. He leaned his forehead against Draco’s. “Fuck, but you drive me crazy. There better not be other lovers.” 

“As I said, when would I have time?” Draco fought to catch his breath again. He splayed his hand against Harry’s stomach, over his Liondragon tattoo, smirking when it vibrated under his palm. “Your tattoo likes me, too.” 

“Yes,” Harry agreed, rolling Draco onto his back. He straddled Draco, studying him for a long moment. His hand was resting on the tattoo, just as Draco’s was resting against his. 

The silence grew too long for Draco’s liking. “What?” he asked, his thumb absently tracing the outline of Harry’s bellybutton. 

“Why _did_ you suggest we get these tattoos?” Harry asked softly. “Tell me the truth.” 

Since that wasn’t a question Draco was prepared to examine too closely, he hummed, trying to lighten the mood. “I was drunk at the time,” he said. He shrugged. “Who knows why anyone does anything when they’re drunk?” 

“We weren’t that drunk,” Harry said. “And I don’t believe alcohol makes someone do anything they didn’t want to do in the first place.” His eyes locked with Draco’s, pinning him. “You know what I think?” 

The intensity of his expression sent shivers down Draco’s spine. “That we should go back to work before we’re fired?” he quipped. 

“That you wanted to mark me as yours,” Harry said, tone soft. “I think it was your way of claiming me, of saying we belong together.” 

Draco’s breath escaped in a gasp. He licked his lips, trying to shore up his defences against Harry’s relentless persistence. “Don’t be ridiculous. We’d only been fucking for a few days when we got them.” 

Harry nodded. “True.” His eyes narrowed as if he was trying to do calculations in his head. “It was very early in the relationship.” 

“Exactly. So they couldn’t have meant anything at the time, could they?” Draco slid his hand up Harry’s chest and around the back of his neck, tugging his face down. “Now, are we going to fuck again, or are we cleaning ourselves up and returning to work?” 

“You are infuriating,” Harry murmured, brushing their lips together. He smiled, and Draco felt it right to his toes. “But maybe that’s why I love you,” he whispered before sealing their mouths together.

As Harry kissed him, his fingers slid between Draco’s legs to finger his already loose hole. Draco arched up into the kiss, his hands digging into Harry’s shoulders, clinging to him. All thoughts of tattoos were forgotten as Harry shifted and, with a push, sheathed himself inside Draco. 

They moved together, Harry’s slow, sensual riding soon morphing into desperate, rough fucking. And Draco drank it all in, meeting every thrust with his hips, panting against Harry’s lips when they broke apart for air. 

“So…fucking…gorgeous…” Harry gasped, grinding his hips against Draco as he emptied himself inside him. With a moan, he collapsed on top of him. 

Draco was so close he could taste it, but before he could work his hand between their bodies to bring himself off, Harry’s was there, his rough, calloused fingers stroking Draco’s cock in an infuriatingly slow rate. 

“Fuck,” Draco gasped. “Faster.” 

Harry pressed his face to Draco’s cheek. “Tell me about the tattoos,” he said, twisting his hand as he pulled his fist along Draco’s cock. 

“They’re just…tattoos for fuck’s sake!” Draco growled, trying to push into Harry’s fist. But Harry had him pinned. Trapped. It was…delicious.

Harry slowed his hand movement, sliding his thumb over the tip of Draco’s cock to smear the fluid welling up there. 

Draco whimpered as Harry, somehow, held him right on the edge of coming. He could feel the tattoos writhing together where they touched on his and Harry’s skin, and he trembled, dizzy with the desire to come. 

“Tell me,” Harry said, nuzzling Draco’s jaw. “Come on, love. You know you want to.”

“I suggested them…because I thought…it would mark you…as mine,” Draco confessed in a broken whisper. “Always wanted you…to be…mine!” 

“I am yours,” Harry said, burying his face in Draco’s neck. His hand sped up, pumping up and down. “Always. And you’re mine. Come now, baby.” 

Draco came with a shout, his body shuddering, his cock spilling warmth onto Harry’s hand, their joined stomachs, their tattoos. And for a moment as Draco hung suspended at the pinnacle of his pleasure, it felt like the tattoos were reaching across their skins, tails knotting together as if they were one. As if he and Harry were one being.

When he could think again, breathe again, Draco shook his head, staring at the ceiling. “We are going to be _so_ late getting back.” His hand came up to caress the soft curls at the nape of Harry’s neck. “If I get fired, I hope you’re prepared to support me in the style to which I’m accustomed.” 

Harry raised his head, staring into Draco’s eyes. He grinned, kissing him so hard he left Draco gasping. “Always.” 

~


End file.
